


Let It Burn

by lapetitemort20



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has issues, But So Does Scott, F/M, Freeform, Or Really Bad Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitemort20/pseuds/lapetitemort20
Summary: How do you separate the good and the bad, the smiles and the sad?





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been an emotionally exhausting time, not just for VM but also personally. These are just thoughts I had, writing freeform and listening to Mahler. 
> 
> Looks like I don’t just write smut, I also write really bad song lyrics/poetry. Do with it what you will!
> 
> This is for @ExcuseMeMsTessa my OG beta, and as usual The OLC.

Dark thoughts sliding

Everything’s a mess

But you’re the one

who did this

Even though you

didn’t

mean

to

How do you love someone

You’ve known your entire life

How do you separate

the good and the bad

The smiles

and the sad

How do you push away the best thing

Knowing it is

Yet wanting

anything but

Because nothing

and everything

feels right

And it’s heartache and a plunder

Razing the world you know

Down

to

the

ground

So you can build a new one

Shiny and hopeful

With none of the weight

or expectation

None of the gold

Just simple

and pure

It could be

good

It could be

everything

It could be

anything

Or maybe it’s

nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life. I don’t know if you’ll have feelings about this, but if you do, let me know 👇🏼 or yell at me on Twitter @lapetitemort20 
> 
> P/S I’m halfway through Chapter 3 of Maybe We Don’t Need No Reason, Maybe We’re Perfect Strangers if anyone’s still reading, hopefully we’ll get an update mid next week x


End file.
